Cold Storm
by Cherish Me
Summary: What does Casey The head of the financial department of Powell Inc. learsn that has her life in turmoil and has her running to the New York's #1 bachlor Derek Venturi The famous Director/Model/Hockey God ?
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Storm **

**By: Ace**

****Hey guys, this chapter's been edited a little. ** **

**Chapter 1**

~*~

~*~

Casey was adopted.

Casey's real father was a thief.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't comprehend the two simple sentences. She had been sitting at her desk for over two hours now, without as much as moving an inch. Sitting on her chair, she kept staring at her desk. It was neat, as Casey was, with papers in one pile; the documented folders on the other.

All the writing utensils were neatly placed in the holder, and nothing was out of place. The family picture was placed at the edge of the desk – everyone was smiling brightly at the camera. Her desk top was on, and the time read 3:23pm.

She took a deep breath in and tried to clam her nerves so she could think.

Casey worked at one of the most known companies, called Powell Inc., in New York as the head of the financial department. Even though she graduated at Yale with a degree in English literature, during the interview with the company's main manager, he had thought her fit for the financial department above any other. Slowly, but with hard work and determination, Casey had become the head of the financial department and dealt directly with the CEO of the company.

On the side, Casey had also written 3 novels – all of them award-winning and they were on New York's #1 bestselling list for weeks. The novels were converted into 10 different languages and were popular all around the world. She had gotten a proposal for turning one of her books into a movie – which she was still considering. She can spend all her life as a writer, but she thought she could still be a writer, while achieving something else as well.

At the age of 18, she graduated high school and was accepted to Yale. She lived on campus and graduated with major in literature at 22. She started working at Powell almost as soon as she graduated, which was two years ago. **(AN: I don't know anything about Yale and how long it takes to major …so I just made up stuff; lol – enjoy)**

Today was no different then the rest. She came in on time, after having to wake up at 6 pm, shower, eat breakfast, and feed Bailey (her golden retriever – about 2 years old), before getting out and walking 10 minutes to get to her work place.

As soon as she came in, Kate – the secretary, had all the documents listed out for her. So she got started as soon as she had her coffee on the table.

Everything was normal until Kate said a client wanted to meet her personally but that they didn't have an appointment. Casey agreed to see him, just because she wanted to make the regulations clear to him and because she was done with her work for today.

"I am so pleased you decided to see me, thank you. This was a successful visit after all." A men wearing Armani suit came.

"Yes, of course. Casey McDonald." Casey introduced herself as she stood up from her chair. "Do have a sit."

"Thank you. And I do apologize for not having an appointment. I'm not in New York for very long, and it is a must that I see you. And I do promise, next time, we will have an appointment." He said as he sat down and made himself comfortable.

"I'm glad you understand the regulation, and lucky for you, I just finished my documents for today. Is there anything I can get you? Something cold? Or warm if you prefer." Casey offered.

"I'll have a Corna if it's not too much trouble. And I may I ask you something personal?" He asked.

"Alright." Casey said after she paged Kate to get Mr. what's-his-name. "But, may I know who you are?"

"I apologize for introducing myself earlier. I'm Mike Giller, owner of the Giller Productions down in Illinois. You are Nora McDonald's Casey, aren't you?" He really couldn't help himself. He just had to know.

"Yes, you know my mother?" Casey was surprised, to put it gently.

"Oh yes. I was there when she adopted you. She was there with her husband. I forgot his name, but I remembered her. I couldn't forget her face. I knew she would take good care of you, that's why I gave you up, you know. I didn't want to, but then I though Charlie, and I though he would want me to. You would have a better home, grow up like a normal child. That's what Charlie would have wanted." He sighed as he said this. He had wanted to get this off his chest for such a long time. Over 22 years.

Casey couldn't breath. There was so much to take in. So much to analyze. What was this men in front of her telling her? About her life and how it's lie? About her mother who wasn't her mother?

"Who..Who's Charlie?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Charlie was your father. I hope you forgave him for he did. He didn't mean to steal. He was just borrowing. It was partially my fault, for I introduced him to the client. I know he would have returned the money had he had the chance. But the police caught him before that. He was just so deep; he needed some way to get out. Lord, it wasn't his fault though. He got caught, went to jail, and poor soul died. He only had you. I took care of you for a around a week, before putting you in the hospital. You were just so sick, I couldn't take care of you by myself. Then Nora showed up. But it really wasn't his fault. First crime in his life, and he got caught." Mr. Giller explained to Casey. "I kept in touch with Nora over the years. She re-married I hear, to a Mr. Venturi?" He question, and went on when Casey nodded yes. "The last time I talked to her, she mentioned where you were. So I came to visit, along with other reasons, but I am so glad to see you. I really am, your father would have been so proud. So would have been your mother. Casey you are a splitting image of her." He said gently.

Casey was going through the paragraph over and over in her head. Mr. Giller had left after his business was taken care of and he promised to visit again when he comes to New York. He also gave Casey his number in case she wanted to reach him anytime. When he hugged her good-bye, Casey couldn't help but see the sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't lying.

But Casey wanted to know why her parents had lied. Lied to her – her whole life. Her whole life was a lie. How can she go on when her past, as she knew it, was just a façade.

She sighed as she looked out the window. She was on the 20th floor, the view was perfect. Mid-afternoon New York was a sight to see. She looked over at the family picture she had on her desk. That was all a lie – for her.

Why?

Why would her mom lie to her? Why wouldn't she tell her the truth? Now…when she's all grown up, and is able to understand the circumstances that might have placed her mom in that situation.

The door was knocked and Kate popped her head in.

"Are you alright, Casey? You look way too stressed, even for you." She said, with a hint of humor.

"I'm alright Kate, don't worry….Or at least, I will be alright…soon."

"Alright, I just came to see if you wanted me to send the document?"

"Yes, do that."

"Alright."

The door quietly shut behind her.

She took out the number that Mr. Giller gave her. Her hands shaked as she pressed the numbers. She took a deep breath in as the 1st ring came on.

After the 3rd ring, Mr. Giller picked up on the other side, "Giller."

"Mr. Giller it's Casey McDonald."

"Casey, hello my dear. Please, do call me Mike."

"Alright, mhm, Mike. I apologize for disturbing you but I was hoping you could give me a piece of information."

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me my family name?"

"Collins."

"Collins?"

"Yes, Charlie Collins was your father. Melissa Collins was your mother."

"Melissa?"

"Yes. If you would like, I can fax you a copy of your birth certificate. I had a copy made for myself when I gave Nora the original documents."

"I'd like that… Thank you."

"Your most welcome."

**It's Ace.**

**What do you guys think??**

**Please review….no flames (pretty please)!**

**Enjoy.**

**I'll up date soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Storm**

**By: Ace**

**Chapter 2**

~*~

Casey was the verge of breaking down. Her tears were flowing silently down her cheeks and she was starting to have hard time breathing.

She was in her apartment, on her living room floor. She had the copy of her birth certificate in front of her. It stated who she was. The ones who she thought was her parents weren't. She loved them, but the names listed on the paper meant so much to her.

Charlie Collins.

Melissa Collins. Died in childbirth.

Casey's chest started to hurt.

She barely heard a bark, but distinctly felt soft body behind hers. She absent-mindedly petted Bialy.

She took out her laptop and searched up those names. She tried to find any history of them, anything she could get her hands on.

She found the articles on her dad's arrest and his theft. Her tears didn't stop as she was reading it. As she read more, she found the full story. How his personality was before, what people thought of him – how hard-working he was until he suddenly changed – how people had felt betrayed.

She put the laptop away and lay down on the floor. She cuddled with Bailey as she thought about birth certificate.

She didn't know when she fell asleep.

In the moon light, any one could have seen that the trails for her tears didn't dry.

~*~

~*~

~*~

Three days later, Casey's phone jerked her out her work. "Casey McDonald, report to my office this instant."

It was the CEO; _I wonder what he wants, _thought Casey.

She knocked and waited for the soft, "come in."

She opened the door and walked in. She liked this office, it was very spacious and had a homey feeling to it. Her smiled slipped as she saw the face of her boss. She got the distinct feeling that something was really wrong. There were two other people in the room, they were seated right in front of her boss. They looked over at her as she came, and she recognized them, they were her clients. The Smiths – Mrs. Smith was in her mid 70s and Mr. Smith who looked a bit older.

"You called me in?" She asked her boss, and then greeted the clients. "Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith." Nodding to each as she said their names.

"Yes, please do have a sit." Byron said. Byron was the CEO of the company. He was in his late 30s and was married with two children. He worked hard and demanded the very best from his employee – but he was just as nice and caring. He was everyone's favorite.

"What is it?"Casey asked, she was getting uneasy.

"Look at this documents, see if you recognize them."

Byron passed over the documents to her. There were about three pages, she went threw them. Reading everything and trying to understand.

"No, I haven't seen them before. This can't be right." She looked up. "I didn't sign them."

"But that is your signature?"

"Yes it is, but I never signed this. I would never sign this document. My honestly is everything to me." Casey said. She couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening to her.

"I know that. But the evidence is right in front of you."

"Some one set up. This isn't me. I wouldn't steal, form my own clients!!"

"Casey, this document shows transfer of $75,000, from Mr. and Mrs. Smith's account into your own. It is completed with your signature on it. I want to believe you, but what am I suppose to do with this?"

"I don't…I.." Casey was out of words. "Let me call my bank, this amount of money cannot be just resting in my bank."

"Please do."

Casey left and went her office. Going threw her purse, she found her bank card, and went right back in Byron's office. She set down, put the phone on speaker and typed the number.

"Bank of America, how many I help you?"

"This is Casey McDonald, I'd like to check the amount in my bank please."

"May I have your card number please."

Casey waited as the lady processed her card number and her password – which she typed on the phone. (AN: just go with it please – Casey couldn't just blurt out her password in front of everyone)

"Ms. McDonald?"

"Yes?"

"Your bank account holds the current of $20 150. 45."

Casey just looked at her boss.

"Has there been any major changes?"

"Yes. $75 000 was added in last night, but they were taken out as soon as they were added."

"From the bank."

"Yes, the amount is too high to be taken out of the ATM."

"Thank you."

Casey cute the phone line dead.

"I didn't do this." She said to Byron. "You have to believe me."

"I will have an investigator appointed to this immediately. But until then, you are on suspended leave. You will not be seen on this property until I personally contact you. Alright?"

"What about my work? And my clients?"

"Your clients will be divided between your staff. And Kate can handle the rest."

Casey's eyes was stringing. She felt liking crying.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. Leave for today, you're under a lot of stress. But see that you pick up your things at a more convenient time."

"Yes sir."

She stood up and walked out of the office. She leaned against the nearest wall and tried to hold her tears. She took slow breaths, and struggled to understand everything.

The door opened again, and Mr. and Mrs. Smith came out.

"I know you will not believe a word coming out of my mouth, but if it's any condolence, I didn't do this. I would never take any step that would hurt my or my company's reputation."

Mr. Smith stiffly nodded his head and walked away.

Mrs. Smith, however, smiled at Casey. "I know you didn't do this, my dear, I can see it in your eyes. Once you've lived as long as I have, you learn to recognize people. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now, but the fact remains, that our entire life's worth's been stolen. This was the money we were suppose to live off of. There is no way we can work now to support ourselves. We need our money back, I hope you understand."

"I do, and thank you for believing me." Casey said, meaning it so deeply.

Mrs. Smith nodded and walked away.

Casey walked back to her office and picked up her purse. She was about to walk out the door when the door was knocked and Kate's head popped in.

"Hey, I heard what happened. Byron briefly explained the situation. Are you ok?"

"Yes..No."

Kate walked in and gave Casey a hug.

"I want you to know, I don't think you could steal that money."

"Thank you."

"You've too many high morals for that."

Kate tried to joke with her friend, but fell flat.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright."

"Thanks Kate, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

~*~

~*~

~*~

Casey was cuddled up in her living room couch. It's been about 10 minutes since she got home. Her tears were starting again, she could feel it. She hugged Bailey closer, trying to feel some comfort, it helped, although not much.

Her first though was to call her mom and tell her what happened, and have her mom support her. But then she realized she couldn't do that, her mother was dead. And Nora had kept a very big secret from her for very long time.

She didn't know who she could talk to. She could call one of her friends, but she didn't want any sympathy – she wanted someone to listen to her and understand her. She wanted empathy.

Her eyes landed on the family picture – it was similar to the one in her office.

She reached for her phone and dialed a number she had memorized, along with many others, but haven't used it until now.

The phone was picked up after the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Derek? It's Casey."

**Ace**

**Hey let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold Strom**

**Bye: Ace**

**~*~**

**Chapter 3**

Derek Venturi had the life everyone wished they had.

Derek Venturi – New York's #1 Bachelor – was not only the forward in New York Rangers but he was also the director of the 2 Oscar-winning and 6 Oscar-nominated movies.

The tv was on in the quite condo, on the entertainment channel. The report was talking about non other then the owner of the condo.

The girl in hot red dress started, "Derek Venturi was first discovered while playing a hockey in high school. After getting a University degree in Fine Arts and Directing, he was playing full time hockey. During the hockey season, this Bachelor plays the forward in New York Rangers and in off season, he directs movies. Derek Venturi has won New York by his playing and directing. He directed 10 movies in total, 6 of them were Oscar-nominated and 2 were Oscar-Winners! Derek Venturi is also on the list for doing the next 'The Bachelor,' but according to him, he wants to wait a while before that happens. It seems as if he's having the time of this life, living his dreams. Although beside being a director and hokey star, Derek Venturi also managed to make his name appear in the fashion industry. Despite the lack of experience, Derek had managed to model for the 3 of the top designers in America right now. His modeling career had taken off as soon as he appeared on the first runway show. " She turned her face as the angle of the tv changed. "To sum it up, Derek Venturi is the new sensation that hit New York. Every guy wants to be him, and every girl wants him."

Derek signed as she finished. He had made a good name for himself, and he really couldn't complain about his life. Although he loved the attention, he was made for the media attention, he somewhat missed his life in London, ON.

He goes back for Christmas, although he makes everyone celebrate 'Derekus.'

Although he missed his life, he wouldn't admit it to anyone. He actually got used to hectic house that his condo more of then not felt empty. He liked Nora's cooking for dinner, and harassing Ed, and helping Liz with something or the other, and playing with Smarti, and annoying his dad and Casey.

He wouldn't admit this, not even to himself, but he almost missed Casey. He missed her as much as he missed his Smarti. Its hard, living with a person for three years, a person who you're constantly arguing with and prank-ing and giving almost the most attention to.

He was so used to living in a loud house, that even though he has girls over every night, his condo feels empty…almost…lonely. Even thought it's been many years, the feeling didn't fade away.

Although no one would ever know that.

Go figure.

The phone jerked Derek out of his thoughts.

He picked it up after the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Derek?"

"Hey Nora. How's it going?"

"How are you, dear?"

"I'm good. How's the fam.?"

"They're good. We were just watching the latest entertainment and Marti wanted to talk to you."

"Put her on."

..

"Hi Smerek! We just saw you on tv."

"Hey there Smarti. You did eh?"

"Yep!"

"How did I look?"

"Good!! All my friends are so jealous that you're on tv and they're brother's aren't!"

"Aren't you glad Smarti?"

"Yep!! .. Nora wants to talk, LOVE YOU SMEREK!!"

Derek pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Love you too Smarti."

"Hey Derek."

"What's up Nora?"

"I was wondering…Have you talked to Casey lightly?"

"No."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Last time we were both home."

"Derek…that was months ago. Last Christmas."

"Ya. Your point?"

"Derek."

"What?"

"You haven't talked to Casey since then?"

"Nora, ever since Casey came to New York to study, the only time we've talked, is during Christmas and Thanksgiving – when we're both back at the same time."

"You've only been talking to Casey twice a year for last six years?!?"

"Ya."

"DEREK!"

"What? Not like she made a move to call me once a while."

"Derek."

"What about it Nora? Why are you asking?"

"Casey used call me once in a while."

"And..?"

"She hasn't called me in over two week. And she won't pick my phone calls."

"Maybe her batteries died."

"I called her home and office as well as cell. She's not taking my calls Derek."

"Ok. What do I do about that."

"You live like 10 minutes away from her. I want you to find her and find out what's going on."

"Nora, I have better things to do."

"Derek, I think Casey's in some serious trouble. Please, this is important."

…

"Fine. I'll go over tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much Derek. Make sure you call me right after ok?"

"Ya."

"Thanks Derek, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night."

Derek sighed.

He had her address; Nora had made sure of that. Casey had his.

He really didn't want to do this.

His phone rang again.

Derek sighed again.

After the 3rd ring, "Hello?"

"Derek? It's Casey."

**~*~**

**Ace**

**Please review and Thank You for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cold Storm**

**By: Ace**

**~*~**

**Chapter 4**

Derek almost had a mini heart attack.

"What?"

"It's Casey."

"…Hey there."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called."

"No."

"I'm really sorry."

"No, I mean its okay."

"You sure you're not busy?"

"No."

"Ok."

…

"So, um, Nora just called me. Said you haven't been taking her calls."

"Ya, I haven't." A sigh.

"Why not?"

"Um."

…

"You … okay?"

"Ya."

"Casey."

"No. No, I'm not."

"What's going on, Case?"

"…"

"I'm coming over."

"Please."

"What?"

"Ya, come over."

"Be there in 10."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"And Derek?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

**~*~**

**~*~**

**~*~**

The door knock jerked Casey out of her zone.

She looked at the time – it was 10:19pm. She had called Derek around 10:08pm.

She got up, and looked down at herself. She was wearing her old PJ's – baby blue baggy pants with little penguins on it and a sleeveless tank top with the same color. _Aw what the heck, I look like hell anyways._

Casey walked to the door and asked who it was.

"Derek."

"Hey." She said softly as she opened the door for him.

He just nodded and looked her over.

"You look like hell."

"Thanks." She said. She smiled a little. Her first smile in days.

He walked in looked at her condo. It was clean, as expected.

Bailey barked as he came over to Derek and sniffed him.

"Hey there little fella." Derek said as he went on one of his knees and took Bailey's face in his hands and petted him.

"His name's Bailey." Casey supplied. "Can I get you something?"

"No I'm good."

They walked in to the living room and set down the sofa, Derek in the arm chair and Casey on the bigger sofa that was against the wall. The TV was set on low volume. There was a brief pause, not as uncomfortable as either expected, it was almost nice.

Casey got comfortable and watched Derek play with Bailey. She felt better then she had in days – it was surprising, how much Derek could calm her down with just being there. Derek, for his part, felt so much at home. He looked around; there were family pictures on the wall, perfectly framed. There were two other couches and a small coffee table in the middle of the room. There was a TV case at the end of the opposite wall, and a door at the other end, which he figured lead to the balcony. There was also a huge window by the TV case, and the view was beautiful. He felt better here then at his own condo.

Although that can't be right.

Derek shook his head to clear it. And Bailey followed his example.

Casey laughed. Derek smiled.

Turning his whole attention to Casey, Derek asked, "What's going on?"

Casey smile disappeared.

"Hold on." She said and left the room.

Since Bailey left with Casey, he decided to turn up the volume and see if he could find anything. He felt so tired. The hockey practice today was brutal. It felt his entire body was sore…which it probably was, Derek figured.

Casey came back in the room after getting her birth certificate and giving Bailey some food. She paused when she saw Derek sleeping on the sofa. She softly walked over to the coffee table and placed her birth certificate there. Then she walked back into the kitchen and signaled Bailey to be quite. Bailey was very well trained.

She walked back and gently put a hand on Derek's cheek. It's been years since they were in a room together for more then 10 minutes. She gently shook him.

"Derek?" she whispered. "Derek."

"Mhmm." Derek mumbled. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Casey.

"Let's get you to the bed." She said. She leaned in and put his arm around herself and tried to lift him off the couch. After she got him off, she walked him over to the bedroom and near the bed. He let go of her and took off his shirt. He was about to climb on to the bed when Casey said, "You might want to take off your belt too. It might hurt you."

After doing as she asked, he got comfortable and looked over at her again, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch." She replied.

"Wait, come here." He said. When she leaned in closer, he pulled her arm so that she was laying down beside him. "Go to sleep."

She tried to get his hand off but he held on tight. She thought waiting till he fell asleep to leave, but she ended falling sleeping faster then he did.

**~*~**

**~*~**

**~*~**

Derek's eyes opened. He wasn't sure what woke him up, but he felt wide awake. He started to move, when he realized that something or someone rather was snuggling up beside him. He looked around the dark room, and found a clock by the bed, on the other side of Casey, reading the time. It was 4:38am. _Why the heck am I awake at ungodly hour?_ He thought.

He looked over at Casey; she looked peaceful yet at the same time so disturbed. He really wanted to know what was going on in her life. It must be something big, otherwise she wouldn't have called him. _But what's so big that she called me instead of Nora? Casey avoiding Nora was next to impossible…Well, not so much, looking at things now. She turned to him for help. He didn't know why she didn't ask someone else. But I'm not complaining. _At the very back of his mind, he knew he was happy she turned to him, that she trusted him enough to go to him for something big. He didn't give the last thought anymore thought.

Derek slowly slipped away from Casey and got of out the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen to find the lights still on. He grabbed a glass of water before making his way into the living room.

It did feel like home.

He ignored that thought and pushed it at the back of his mind. He sat down onto the couch and turned the TV on. When he went to put his glass on the coffee table, he saw a piece of paper.

_That wasn't there before._

Taking the paper in hand, Derek read what it was.

**BIRTH CERTIFICATE**

CHILD: CASEY COLLINS

FATHER:CHARLIE COLLINS

MOTHER:MELISSA COLLINS [DIED AT CHILDBIRTH]

DATE OF BIRTH:19 APRIL 1990

TIME OF BIRTH:2:12 AM

Derek took a quick breath in.

The paper he held in his hands fell to the ground, landing softly by his feet.

~*~

~*~

**Ace **

**Let me know how you liked it. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cold Strom**

**By: Ace**

**~*~**

**Chapter 5**

**~*~**

**~*~**

Casey woke up with an unusual feeling for getting the best rest in a long time. She was about to stretch when she realized that someone else was behind her and that his/her arm was wrapped tightly around her, spooning her. The events from last night came back as she realized that Derek was still pretty much dead to the world beside her. She looked by the bed to the clock, which read 8:28am.

_Mhm, I sure slept in this morning._ This was a weird feeling for her, staying in bed still almost 8:30 in the morning on weekdays. Usually she'd be in the middle of work right about now.

She took a deep breath in and absorbed the feeling of being held. She moved her head so she could see his face. He looked like a little boy, all sweet and peaceful. _I did not just think that._ She noticed that his arm around her middle was tight, it gave her the sweet feeling of being protected. _I didn't just think that either. _Her eyes wondered towards his chest. It actually looked good, really good. Well, it is a model's chest. _Okay that enough! Out of the bed, right now!!_

She slowly moved, so that she could move Derek's arm and get out of the bed without waking him up. She got up and stretched and looked the corner of her room where Bailey usually slept. He wasn't there. _Um, wonder where he went. _

Casey softly closed the door to her bedroom, and walked in the living room. Bailey was sitting beside one of the couches. He lifted his head when he heard her come in the room, and walked over to give her a hug when she bend down on one knee.

She walked him in the kitchen and filled one of his bowl with water and other with dog food. She turned on the coffee maker and started making the pancake mix. After making few pancakes and getting the coffee ready, she set the table for two.

She walked into the bathroom, and cleaned up, washed her face at the end so she actually felt like she was awake. She also changed her cloths so that she had track pants and a lose t-shirt on. She put her hair in a ponytail.

She walked back in the kitchen to find that Derek was already at the table, eating the pancake. She softly laughed, which brought Derek's head up from the pancakes.

"Morning." She said.

He just stared at her. "Food," Then went back to eating.

She smiled, and took her place and started eating too. They ate quietly for about 10 minutes.

"You want to go ahead and shower? I'll walk Bailey." Casey said.

Derek nodded his head and said, "Sounds good." After putting their dishes in the sink, they both went on their respective ways.

**~*~**

**~*~**

Casey walked in the condo, out of breath. She took of her running shoes and walked in to see Derek laying on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey." She said as she took the leash off of Bailey.

"Hey. You run?" He asked, seeing as how she was out of breath.

"Ya, I walk Bailey first. Then run for a while. Keep doing what you're doing, I'm going to go take a shower." She said walking in the bedroom.

Derek just got comfortable again, this time making sure to have a hand on Bailey's head and petting here every now and then.

He changed the channel to news, just to update himself with the latest news.

"-Started working for Powell two years ago, and became the Head of the financial department only three months ago. An anonymous informed us that she had stolen $75 000 from one of her clients, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. We will keep you updated, with the latest news on Casey McDonald from Powell Inc., right here on News at 9."

Derek froze.

The sound of washroom door jerking open snapped him out of his daze and he quickly changed the channel.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Casey asked as she came in the room. She was wearing a lose tank-top and light colored yoga pants.

"I already ate. Go grab something, we have to talk." Derek said. He was desperate to find out what was going on.

Casey smile faded. "Sure."

A few minutes later, the only sound in the living room was coming from Casey chewing on her cereal, and low volume of TV. She knew what was coming, and she wasn't ready for this. She really wasn't. But for some strange reason, she wanted to tell Derek everything.

Looking at him right now, watching him watch the TV, she felt strange. It wasn't bad. It was just different then what she was used to. She … she liked it. It was a safe feeling; it distinctly felt like being back home.

It felt like her condo did a 180. She always felt her condo was comfortable, a home away from home. But having Derek there, it felt so much different. It felt like true home, she didn't felt safe and protected and cherished.

_I think my situation had made my brain think that I'm a helpless women who can't take care of herself and need someone to depend on – _Casey rationalized.

"Talk." Derek's simple command jerked Casey out of her thoughts.

"Pardon me?"

"Talk."

Casey signed and put down her breakfast.

"I don't know where to began."

"I was up last night."

Casey just stared at him, and waited for him to continue his story.

"I saw your birth certificate."

Casey's breath got caught in her throat.

"You can start by telling me how you found out."

Casey's eyes started to tingle as she started her story, "It was four days ago, I was working as usual, and I was finished my work earlier then I expected. I got a page form Kate, telling me that someone was there to see me…

**~*~**

**~*~**

**~*~**

**Ace**

**Please review!!!**

**Thank you for reading!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cold** **Storm**

**By: Ace**

**:D:D:D:D**

**~*~*~**

**Chapter 6**

"So…Nora is not your mother, you were adopted, your real parents are dead, and before your father died, he stole from a client, and now you're accused of stealing from a client…that's it right?" Derek said, talking a deep breath.

Casey gave him a blank glare. "Yep. That's pretty much it."

Derek tilted his head, "I didn't mean it like that, Case."

It took about an hour and surprisingly, Casey had gotten through the talk without many tears. They were sitting in the living room, Derek on a recliner, much like the one he had back home, and Casey on the large sofa, across from him. Bailey was sleeping with his head on Casey's lap.

"So wait," Derek started when he remembered Nora's phone call last night, "Why were you avoiding Nora before that? She said you haven't called her in two weeks."

"I didn't mean to avoid her then. I was just so busy, they gave me extra clients because one of my best worker was really sick, and he had to take a two week leave." Casey explained.

"Does anyone else know about you being adopted?"

"No, why do you ask?" She looked confused.

"Does anyone besides your boss or your clients know about you stealing the money yesterday?"

"Yes, Kate, but not much I think. Maybe the rest of my stuff, they probably heard it from Kate or Byron, the CEO of Powell."

"Case…" Derek didn't say anything. He just leaned back and put his arm about his face. So his eyes were covered by his forearm. Casey's facial expressions changed as she recognized that something was really wrong. And that Derek knew something that he really didn't want to tell her, but seemed as though he had no other choice. She gently put Bailey's head on the sofa and went to kneel in front of Derek's recliner. She put her hand on his knees, and shook him.

"Derek? Derek what do you know?" Her voice almost turned to whisper.

Derek took his hand off his face and spread his feet so that Casey was in the middle of them. He placed his hands on parts of her neck and cheeks (so that he was holding her face in his hands), and pulled her head closer to his.

"It seems like someone told the media, Case." He sounded way too serious.

"What?" She sounded as she was chocking.

"I saw it on the news when you were in the shower, with your name and everything. Nothing about you being adopted, but it was an anonymous tip." Derek slowly explained. Casey's eyes went as dark as they could, and knowing she was shock and hurt, it hurt Derek too, that he couldn't help her. He pulled her head closer, and touched their foreheads to each other.

"Derek…I didn't do it. I wouldn't ruin my reputation like that, or my company's, you have to believe me Derek."

"Hey, calm down." Derek whispered. "Case…Casey look at me." When she looked up, he could see her eyes shining with tears. "I know okay. I know you won't do anything like this. And believe me, I will find out who did. I promise you that. Stop crying."

Derek pulled her head closer and placed it against his right shoulder, and then he with pull, he pulled her body over onto his lap. The chair rocked a bit, but then settled down.

"Listen to me. It has to be someone from your company, right? Can you guess who? Anyone you suspect?" Derek asked. He felt her shake her head no.

"Everyone…Everyone's really friendly, and we all worked together for two years now. They're like family. I don't think anyone of them did it." She whispered against his neck. Derek tightened his arms around her. Her breath on his neck was really … started to get to him.

Casey was strong, independent women, which had driven him insane when they lived in the same house. Except now, seeing her like this, fragile and vulnerable, it woke his protectiveness. He wanted to stop this hurt, and make sure her eyes never look like that again.

"Casey, did you get all your stuff from your office?" He asked.

"Not yet, they told me come whenever. Why?" She asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"No real reason." He said, nudging her head back on to his shoulder. "Why don't you take a nap, and then we'll head out. We'll stop by your office, get your stuff, then drive over to my place and get few cloths and stuff. How does that sound?" He asked.

"Okay." She said. She was on verge of falling asleep; she wondered how he knew that. She moved a little, and closed her eyes. She felt a kiss on her crown and she smiled automatically. She wondered why Derek was being so nice to her. They hardly talked to each other for last six years. They talked when they were home, but the whole family were present, and if they found themselves alone, they just ignored each other until one of them left or someone joined them. Whatever his reasoning was, she was glad that he was here. And willing to help out. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she was glad he was by her side.

Casey's breathing pattern told Derek that she was asleep.

It had to someone from her office, He thought, no one else. But who could have access to her office? He made a mental note to ask her that later. If someone who had access to her office, knew where she kept her folders and knew her clients, they could easily frame her…He needed to hire a handwriting expert and the signature on that document analyzed. He will catch whoever did this and have this misunderstanding over with.

He didn't plan on leaving Casey like this. He's going to move few of his stuff here… and the honest truth, he really wouldn't mind moving in. He looked around…it felt more like home then his real home in London. He didn't want to think about the time when this'll be over and he'll have to leave back to his lonely condo.

He reached over to the table beside him and picked up his cell. Scrolling through, he called his manager, who was in charge of basically everything he did. He was also his best friend, Anthony Devin.

"Tony."

"Hey it's D here. Listen, can't make it today."

"Why not? We have to get this done before the end of the month."

"I know, but listen, remember Casey?"

"Your Casey? Ya I remember her."

"Not mine….yet." Derek said, somewhat jokingly. "She's in some trouble, I have to be here. I don't know how long it's going to take, but I can't be working at the same time."

"Casey McDonald?"

"Ya."

"I saw the news this morning."

"It's a set up and I have to prove that."

"You're gone on the girl dude."

"Tease me later, Tony. I need some time off, from everything."

"Everything?"

"Hockey, modeling, directing, interviews, special appearances, public showing…the whole deal. Everything."

"You're going to tell me the whole story."

"Of course man, I need your help on this one."

"….Fine. You got it."

"Thanks. I own you."

"Please, you own me enough to give me your life." Tony laughed.

"Another thing."

"Talk."

"I need you to hire the best handwriting expert there is."

"Best eh?...Done. But we need to meet."

Derek looked over at the time, and it was just past 11:15am.

"I'm going to drop by my condo around 4 this afternoon, be there, and I'll fill you in okay?"

"K. See ya then D."

Derek put the phone down. Tony was a good guy, easy going and with a fun sense of humour, and a hard-worker when called for. They've been friends since they became roommates in university. They're still the best of friends, and they don't let work or girls get in between them. Derek wondered if he and Sam would have been as close friends if they didn't move so far from each other. They were still good friends and talked often. Sam went to a University in Manitoba, and afterwards he just settled there.

Derek's attention was drawn back to Casey when she moved a little, shifting her head on his shoulders. He grabbed his phone, set the alarm for 12:30pm. He slowly got up, and carried Casey back to the bedroom, making sure that neither her or Bailey woke up. Hockey did keep him in shape, and he found that carrying Casey hardly put any strain on him, and that he enjoyed it. He gently put her on the bed, then got in beside her. As soon as he did, Casey rolled towards him and snuggled against him. He smile as he pulled her closer, then went to sleep himself.

~*~*~*~*

**Ace :D **

**Sry I know this update took a while…please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Cold Strom**

**By: Ace**

**Chapter 7**

**~*~ Enjoy ~*~**

Derek had his dark goggles on, his car's windows tinted, and radio playing the background. He looked towards the main entrance for the 10th time, since Casey went up there. He didn't want to let her go up there alone, but they both (Casey and Derek) knew that if he went up there, it would never-ending questions for both of them. And he didn't want anyone in Casey's officer knowing that he's with her. Whoever framed her won't have a chance against Derek, and he'd know that, and he'd probably leave or something before Derek can get him.

Derek looked at the main door again as it opened, but unfortunately, it wasn't Casey who walked out. _You're gone on this girl dude_, Derek remembered what Tony said. He knew it was true. He knew it was true since he first laid his eyes on Casey McDonald.

The door opened again, and Casey walked out. He could tell she was pissed off. She was carrying a box, so he just pressed a button, and the trunk started to open. She walked out, put the box in, closed her truck, and got in the passenger seat. After putting on her seat belt, she just folded her arms together.

"What happen?" Derek's soft voice made her turn her head and look at him.

"Nothing." She said, but then changed her mind and started talking when she looked into his eyes. "This guy I was seeing like 3 years ago, Mark Da-Vid, he's working here now. And he just pissed me off." Casey finished.

"Why did you break up?"

"That jerk," Casey said with strong dislike in her voice, "cheated on me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Casey's officer – few minutes ago._

_Casey gasped as she saw Mark walking down the hallway to her office. _

"_Well, well, well, Casey, we meet again, what are the chances of that?" He said in greeting. _

"_What are you doing here?" Casey said, trying to maintain her cool. _

"_I work here."_

"_No you don't."_

"_Yes I do. I'm temporarily taking over your position. I used to work at another location, but they transferred me here, seeing as how you stole from a client, they needed someone they can trust to fill in."_

"_I did not steal from my client."_

"_So you say, but then again, stealing does run in the blood doesn't it? No one can blame you. I mean, just your reputation's ruined that's all." Casey was trying really hard not to blow up at him, that really wouldn't help her situation. "But then again, what do you expect from a lying bitch like you?"_

"_I'm a lying bitch? You're the one who cheated on me, you jerk!"_

"_Cheated? Now why would I do that? Just because we dated almost 6 months and I still had to go without? You were such a prude."_

"_Well, I'm glad you went without. And FYI, I would never have slept with you, Ever!"_

_His sadistic smile up until now - vanished. "I always get my revenge Casey. You know that." With that, he walked out. Casey just put him out of her mind and started packing her stuff, making sure nothing was left behind. _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Present.

Derek opened the door to his condo. Everything was quite, so quite it was almost eerie. Casey hasn't said a word the whole ride, but it looked like she's okay. She was giving herself a tour of his place. He waited patiently for her in the living room, knowing she's have much to say when she finished touring.

"This place is creepy. Gees, Derek, I don't know how you live in here." Were her first words as she walked back into the living room.

"Thanks Case." Sarcastic reply.

"Well, it wasn't like I'm lying. Seriously though - ." She was cut off by the door bell. She stayed where she was and waited for Derek to let the person in. He was a cute guy, about Derek's height, with bitch black hair and easy-going blue eyes. He was dressed casually yet so fashionably. He looked like the guy who lived for fun.

"Case, Tony. Manager." Derek said as his way of introducing.

"And his best friend." Tony added as he reached over to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Derek rolled his eyes at Casey's politeness. _Pre-dictable,_ he thought. "I'm going to go make us some snacks." Casey said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Dude, hot!" Tony said, letting out a whistle.

"Dude, eyes off!" Derek said in joking manner. "Seriously."

"So what's up?" Tony asked.

Derek didn't answer, he waited for Casey to come back. After she put down a tray full of food, that he didn't know he had, on the table, he pulled her over to where he was standing, and kissed her forehead. To which Casey smiled, again.

"Well, few days ago..." He started explaining to Tony. Casey would occasionally add something in that Derek missed. This went on for about an hour.

During the course of the hour, all three moved around the living. Derek was sitting on one end of the couch, with his feet up on the coffee table, with a pillow on his lap. Casey was laying her head on Derek's lap (on the pillow) stretched out across the rest of the couch. Tony was standing by the window, leaning against the wall, with his one leg bent and resting on the wall.

Casey wondered why Derek told Tony everything, from beginning to end. Did he trust him that much?

"So did you get hold of the handwriting expert I told you about?" Derek said, running his fingers through Casey's hair. Casey was somewhat surprised by this question.

"Ya, he was in Washington last month, he's flying in tonight. Booked him into our hotel for next week or so."

Derek just nodded his thanks. He opened his mouth to say something, but his phone rang.

"Derek."

"Derek, it's Nora."

"Hey Nora." Derek said. Casey set up as he said her name. She shook her no at Derek, indicating she didn't want to talk to her. Derek nodded to her and opened up his right arm (he's holding the phone with his left) and indicated for her to come closer. She did, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Nora. How's the family?"

"Fine. Did you talk to Casey? How is she? What's wrong with her."

"Yes I saw her, she's fine, and nothing's wrong. Her company's going through some ruff times, she's busy, that's all."

"You're lying, Derek."

"I'm not."

"I saw the news." Derek mouthed _fuck_ as he tilted his head back.

"Look Nora, I'm taking care of it, alright?"

"Casey doesn't steal, Derek."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well, yes but we have to prove her innocent."

"I know, and I'm working on it. I'll fix it okay. But right now, I got to go."

"Derek..."

"Nora. Seriously, leave it to me."

Derek hang up the phone. He turned to Casey, and said, "She saw the news."

Before Casey could say anything, her cell phone rang. The number came up as 'Private.'

"Casey McDonald."

"This is Detective Decker, hired by Powell to investigate your case."

"Hello."

"Is it possible for you to come meet me today?"

"Yes. Where?"

"The police station will do, I'm here right now, if it's possible for you to make it."

"Yes, its fine. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Alright then, I'll see you soon, Ms. McDonald." He hung up the phone.

"Who was it Case?" Derek got a little worried, seeing Casey's pale face. She turned her eyes to him, and said, "Detective Decker. Hired by Powell. He wants to meet me in 20 minutes."

"Where?"

Casey's breath got caught.

"The police station."

**~*~*~*~***

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review. **

**Thanks, Ace.**


End file.
